


Decifrar o homem, decifrar o cofre

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Rescue Missions, Scorpion Team
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando uma explosão prende Happy dentro do cofre em que ela estava trabalhando, a equipe tem que encontrar um jeito de o abrir a tempo de salvar ela.





	Decifrar o homem, decifrar o cofre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crack the man, crack the vault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971934) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Happy apertou os olhos, erguendo sua mão para tocar a origem da sua dor de cabeça pulsante. Ela podia sentir a umidade viscosa do sangue na parte de trás da cabeça, mas não muito, não era um ferimento sério. Ela se sentou, tentando olhar em volta, mas não conseguia ver nada, não conseguia identificar o lugar. Por um momento, ela não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava ou de como chegou lá. Então, tudo voltou, tão de repente quanto a explosão que a mandou para lá.

\---

Toby mal esperou pelo carro parar antes de pular para fora, correndo na direção da casa que ainda queimava. Um dos bombeiros o agarrou antes que ele pudesse correr na direção da casa.

“A casa não está segura, ninguém pode entrar,” o bombeiro disse.

“Minha esposa está lá! Você tem que me deixar passar, eu tenho que encontrar ela,” Toby gritou, tentando e falhando em passar pelo homem muito maior.

“Senhor, não tem ninguém lá dentro. Nós procuramos pela casa inteira, estava vazia, ninguém se machucou,” ele disse, tentando acalmar Toby.

“Você não entende, eu estava falando com ela quando a bomba explodiu, eu sei que ela está lá!”

“Senhor, eu posso garantir…”

“Agente Gallo, Segurança Nacional, qual é a situação?” Cabe perguntou quando finalmente alcançou Toby, os outros não estavam muito atrás.

Paige colocou uma mão no braço de Toby para o confortar, silenciosamente pedindo que parasse de lutar, com algum sucesso. Walter e Sylvester não ousaram intervir, eles não sabiam como. Toby largou o bombeiro, e deu um passo para trás, disposto, só por um momento, a deixar Cabe tentar usar os meios adequados.

“Dispositivo explosivo, natureza desconhecida. Destruiu metade da casa, danificou a estrutura da outra metade. Não é seguro entrar. Meu pessoal passou pelo local, não encontramos ninguém, nenhum corpo, nenhum sinal de feridos.”

“Ela está ali, então isso significa que você não está fazendo seu trabalho!” Toby gritou, e Cabe teve que o segurar para o impedir de pular no bombeiro. “Nós não podemos desperdiçar mais tempo! Happy está lá e ela precisa da nossa ajuda!”

“Calma, filho, nós vamos, mas não podemos entrar correndo em um prédio em chamas sem pensar nisso antes,” Cabe disse, largando Toby quando ele parou de resistir.

Toby inspirou profundamente, se forçando a se acalmar. Ele não seria capaz de ajudar Happy desse jeito, o estresse iria prejudicar seu julgamento, e forçar os outros a dedicar alguma atenção para ele enquanto todos deveriam estar se concentrando em salvar Happy.

Ele se virou para o bombeiro, o encarando firmemente. “O escritório depois do quarto principal, é lá que ela estava trabalhando. Você verificou o escritório?”

“Você disse que estava falando no telefone com ela quando a bomba explodiu?”

Comunicadores, mas Toby não iria corrigir ele. “Sim.”

O bombeiro parecia preocupado. “Você tem certeza então de que ela estava no escritório? Ela não poderia ter ido para algum outro lugar?”

“Não, ela estava nos passando as especificações do cofre, tenho certeza de que estava no escritório.”

“E isso foi logo antes da explosão? Você ouviu a explosão? Ela poderia ter se movido para algum lugar antes da explosão?”

“Sim, eu ouvi a explosão, ela ainda estava lá, por que você…” Toby parou, observando o comportamento nervoso do bombeiro desde que mencionou o escritório, suas tentativas de tentar localizar Happy em outro lugar, seu uso repetitivo de ‘explosão’. “Oh não.”

“Senhor, eu sinto muito, mas…”

“Você disse que não encontrou nenhum sinal de feridos!” Toby acusou.

“O escritório foi completamente destruído, sinto muito.”

"O que você quer dizer com destruído?” Cabe perguntou.

“Não sobrou nada, aquele lado da casa não existe mais.”

Toby agarrou o braço de Walter para se impedir de cair. “Não existe?”

“A única coisa ainda de pé é o cofre, mas não verificamos por sinais de calor, mas não conseguimos nada, sinto muito.”

“Espere, você disse que o cofre ainda está lá?” Walter perguntou.

“Você não acha…?” Toby perguntou.

Sylvester pensou sobre isso por um segundo, passando os números na sua cabeça. “Extrapolando as especificações que Happy nos mandou e o dano causado à casa, o cofre poderia suportar a explosão sem danos significativos. Também seria impossível conseguir leituras de calor de dentro do cofre, bem como raio-X, ou qualquer outro equipamento que temos aqui.”

“Happy saberia disso, ela deve ter percebido que não teria tempo o bastante para chegar a uma distância segura e resolveu entrar no cofre,” Toby disse animado. “Agora tudo o que nós temos que fazer é entrar e tirar ela de lá.”

“O cofre tinha que estar chegado para proteger ela, e se estava selado ela só teria,” Sylvester pausou por uma fração de segundo, “presumindo que ela não entrou em pânico, Happy só teria trinta e sete minutos de ar sobrando.”

“Ela não vai entrar em pânico, estamos falando da Happy, ela sabe que ela tem que ficar calma para preservar ar,” Toby disse, mais para si mesmo.

“Happy era a única que tinha a combinação,’ Walter disse.

“Nós não podemos ligar para o cliente e pedir pela combinação?” Cabe perguntou.

“Ele está em um bunker em algum lugar do deserto da Califórnia, incomunicável, e nós não temos como achar ele a tempo,” Walter disse.

“Vocês estão me dizendo que nenhum dos gênios viu o cartão com a combinação que o Sr. Penhall deixou com a gente?” Paige perguntou.

“Estava saindo para fora da pasta, só os últimos dois dígitos estavam visíveis, 41,” Walter disse.

“A senha tem dezesseis dígitos, isso ainda nos deixa com uma centena de trilhões de combinações. Mesmo se conseguíssemos passar o teclado do cofre e atacássemos o sistema diretamente, não poderíamos forçar todas as combinações a tempo,” Sylvester falou.

“E é por isso que temos que encontrar outro jeito,” Paige disse, antes que Toby pudesse entrar em pânico de novo.

“Nós estamos desperdiçando tempo aqui, precisamos ver o cofre,” Walter disse.

\---

Era um trabalho simples. O cliente queria encontrar um jeito de mover um cofre feito para suportar uma bomba nuclear sem destruir a casa no processo. Era dinheiro fácil agradando um bilionário paranóico, e ele nem estaria por perto enquanto trabalhavam. Ela só estava pegando as especificações do cofre para que Sylvester pudesse verificar se poderia ser movido sem destruir a casa. Esse era o problema de construir uma casa ao redor de um cofre e depois decidir que você não queria mais ele ali, mas ela não iria apontar isso, Paige lhe disse para não brigar com os clientes.

Ela foi sozinha, e foi só por causa disso que conseguiu perceber. No silêncio da casa vazia, qualquer barulho seria notável. Ela não percebeu quando abriu o cofre, o mecanismo pesado da porta era o bastante para o cobrir, mas enquanto ela escaneava e media o cofre, os cliques distintos se tornaram claros.

Happy abriu a porta do armário para satisfazer sua curiosidade, não esperava ver uma bomba ali, o relógio rodando, só dez segundos sobrando.

“Isso não é bom,” ela disse, se virando para procurar por uma solução.

“O que aconteceu?” Toby perguntou pelo comunicador.

Não havia tempo para fugir, ao menos não para fugir dali. Ela correu para o cofre, puxando a porta para baixo. Ela nem teve tempo de chegar a porta direito antes da explosão, o impacto selando a porta e a empurrando, fazendo ela bater a cabeça e perder a consciência. Assim que a porta foi selada, seu comunicador parou de funcionar, e ela só tinha um suprimento limitado de ar.

\---

“Não adianta, não podemos passar o sistema tão rápido,” Walter disse.

“Happy só tem três minutos de ar sobrando, não vamos conseguir,” disse Sylvester.

“Sim, você vão, porque a Happy está lá e não vamos abandonar ela!” Paige disse.

“Não, nós não vamos conseguir,” Toby disse, realização o atingindo.

“Toby, ainda tem tempo…” Paige começou, reconfortante.

“Não, não tem. Nós estamos fazendo isso errado. Não podemos testar uma centena de trilhões de combinações, mas não precisamos. Nós sabemos que Penhall sabia a combinação de cabeça porque ele era paranóico, ele não deixaria a combinação escrita em algum lugar.”

“Então o que você está dizendo é…” Paige disse.

“Nós não temos que decifrar o cofre, nós temos que decifrar o homem,” Toby disse. “Walter, Sly, eu preciso de tudo o que vocês puderem achar sobre o Penhall. Onde ele foi criado, qual foi o número do seu armário na escola, tudo numérico ou que possa ser convertido em números.”

“Como você vai saber que número é relevante?” Paige disse.

“Eu preciso pensar, me deem tudo o que vocês acharem, preciso de algo para trabalhar.”

Walter e Sylvester seguiram lhe passando números, com informações aleatórias sobre a vida de Penhall. Era demais, não havia como encontrar um traço em comum, não antes de ser tarde demais.

“Espera,” Toby disse, “qual foi a última coisa?”

“7 de outubro, 1941, aniversário da mãe dele,” Sylvester repetiu.

“É o que ele disse na garagem. Ele olhou para a pasta e comentou que sempre se preocupou com suas duas filhas, sua esposa e sua mãe, e que queria deixar elas seguras. Ele deve ter visto a combinação e pensado nelas. Quais são os anos de nascimento delas?”

“1997, 1991, 1968, 1941.”

Toby correu para digitar os números. Sabendo a última data, era fácil presumir que iam de mais nova para mais antiga. A tela ficou verde, e a porta do cofre começou a abrir.

“Sim!”

“Espera, Toby, passaram nove minutos do prazo.”

“O quê?” Ele não esperou a porta abrir completamente, correndo para dentro.

Happy estava deitada ali, imóvel. E então Toby percebeu o ferimento na cabeça.

“Ela bateu a cabeça, se ela estava inconsciente ela ia precisar de menos ar,” ele disse, mas para si mesmo. Ele verificou a respiração dela, fraca, mas ainda ali. “Nós precisamos de oxigênio!”

“Vou buscar um paramédico,” Cabe disse, correndo pela porta.

“Vamos lá, Happy, não faça isso comigo,” Toby implorou.

Os paramédicos vieram com uma máscara de oxigênio, e Happy só precisou de segundos para acordar.

“Doc?”

Ele a abraçou, com cuidado para não tirar a máscara. “Da próxima vez que você pensar em se trancar em um cofre, por favor, nos passe a combinação,” ele disse, usando uma piada para tentar manter suas emoções sob controle. Ele se afastou, mas pegou uma das mãos dela com as suas.

“Vou pensar nisso,” ela respondeu.

“Nós temos que levar ela para o hospital para um check up,” um dos paramédicos disse.

Toby acenou. “Eu vou com ela.”

Toby segurou a mão dela todo o caminho para o hospital, se recusando a soltar ela. Ele quase tinha a perdido naquele dia, não iria deixar ela sair de sua vista.


End file.
